100 Words
by alienlikeyou
Summary: Drabbles for a 100 word prompt challenge. All scenes from my Destiel family. Warnings include; Destiel, Sabriel, mpreg, kid!fic, fluff, sometimes violence,  and a chance of language and sex depending on the word prompt.
1. 1 Storm

**Prompt 1: Storm**

(December 2014)

It wasn't the storm that woke Dean up, at thirty-six he'd slept through his fair share of storms, so the sound of thunder and ice hitting the window didn't wake him. What _had_ woken him was the light shaking of his shoulder with enough urgency to bring him out of a dead sleep. Castiel was far enough along with the twins to have Dean on edge with any awkward shift. Though they weren't due for another two months, the angel had a hard time doing things for himself.

His nerves calmed when he realized that Castiel was still buried under the covers, back to Dean, sleeping soundly. Letting out a quiet sigh, Dean closed his eyes and attempted to return to sleep, only to have his shoulder prodded again. This time he lifted himself up on his elbows, and turned to face whatever wanted him awake so badly.

The slight irritation of being woken up at two in the morning went away immediately when he saw Acadia standing there, eyes wide with fear. "Freckles?" As soon as her presence was acknowledged, Acadia grasped his shirt with both hands, crawling awkwardly up into the bed and clinging to him like a spider monkey. Squeezing herself in between her parents as Castiel had woken to the sound of their daughter's nickname and was now pulling her to him.

This was only the third time Acadia had managed to get out of her toddler bed and crawl into bed with them, but each time she did there had always been a storm. Once when Acadia had gotten out of bed crying, Gabriel had been there and the archangel had been able to simply make the storm go away. It made Castiel slightly upset that he wasn't an archangel with the ability to manipulate weather, but it also made him proud that he was able to comfort his child without his angelic gifts.

Dean smiled, turning over on his side so that he was facing Castiel, Acadia between them. He watched as Castiel ran his hands through Acadia's hair, his blue eyes closed and his body already relaxing back into sleep. With every clasp of thunder though, Acadia flinched, grasping tightly to Dean's shirt, the hunter rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It's okay, Freckles," Dean reassured, voice rough with sleep. "Thunder is only your Mommy's brother's bowling up in Heaven." He saw Castiel's shoulders shake with a light chuckle, a small smile twitching the corners of his lips up.

Acadia's green eyes looked up at him, a small from on her face. "Why are they playing so late at night?" She complained, her voice still that two year old stutter. Dean let out a quiet laugh, holding Acadia tighter. The quiet between clasps was enough to send the toddler into sleep, relaxed by the presence of her parents.

* * *

><p>AN: First one's really short, but like I said; it's a drabble.

Anyway, some background information you don't really need to know but I'm going to share anyways. I've just recently built this little Destiel family with a close friend who roleplays with me on tumblr, she and I have spent quite a bit of time putting together back stories, cute little additions, and given each of the children-who you'll meet later-a distinct personality. So I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I do and I hope to see you all in **Prompt 2**.


	2. 2 Lullaby

**Prompt 2: Lullaby**

(November 2012)

It was just a little over a month now since Acadia had been born. Castiel's grace was still recovering from the nine months of taking care of her and by now Castiel himself was just itching to get back to normal. No more eating or sleeping, something he'd had to do while caring for the Nephilim inside of him. Dean, who'd been terrified that he'd hurt the tiny baby, had done a pretty good job of taking care of her while Castiel was laid up.

In Dean's opinion, Acadia had gotten significantly cuter as the days past. He'd always thought she was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen, but that was of course the new parent in him talking. Now at a month old she was considerably less red and scrunched up, and now looked very much like those babies you see in diaper commercials. All soft skinned and wide eyed, and he was very proud to say that she'd gotten his eyes.

Acadia was spoiled, that was for sure. Between Castiel, himself, Bobby, and Sam, Acadia always got the attention she needed. But there was one thing that only Castiel could give her. No matter how hard any of them tried, Acadia would not go to sleep. Dean, Bobby, and Sam could try everything they could think of; stories, pacifiers, stuffed animals, singing, but she would just not sleep for them.

She needed a lullaby, and not just any lullaby either. Dean had tried them all; Hush-a-bye baby, Twinkle Twinkle, Silent Night, Somewhere Over The Rainbow, even a few Metallica songs here and there. No, Acadia needed a certain lullaby, sung specifically by Cas in Enochian. The sound of Castiel's native tongue instantly putting the small child out, snug tightly in the Panic Room nest with her parents around her.

One night, while Acadia was sleeping between them, Dean finally asked Castiel what the lullaby was even about or if it was just something he'd had made up. Castiel was at that awkward transitioning stage where he was just getting over his need to sleep, spending most of the night just staring at the small person he'd made with Dean. His pinky finger held loosely in Acadia's sleepy grip, Castiel looked over to where he could see the outline of Dean in the dark.

"Both, actually," Castiel admitted, turning his attention back to Acadia. "I took a very old song and changed the words so that it's about her."

Dean made a noise of approval and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, watching the little girl sleep between them. Not long before Acadia had been born, Castiel had almost completely covered the nest in soft downy feathers, making it as soft as possible. Dean wasn't quite sure why the numerous blankets and pillows weren't enough for Cas, but figured it was an Angel thing and best not to question it.

"You should teach it to me something," Dean added as an after thought, convincing himself that he wasn't jealous of Castiel's ability to put their daughter to sleep.

The Angel chuckled at that, clearly reading Dean like a book just as easily as he always had. "Of course."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so a tiny bit longer than the first one. And I'm really sorry about the wait but work's been killing me, the State showed up to do a yearly inspection of the Nursing Home I work at and they've finally left today so I should be getting more time to myself...ish. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I'm sorry for the delay. Love you all!

Also, just as a note. The way I see it with Nephilim, since they're half human they need to sleep and eat but not as often. However considering Acadia's a growing child she needs just about the same sleep as any baby. As she grows older she won't need to sleep as often. Hope that makes sense and see you all next time!


End file.
